The Best Friend
by Archosy
Summary: Ron thinks about his feelings for Hermione as she's marrying Harry. It's hard to love someone and watch them love someone else. A WHOLE lot better than it sounds.


Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.

Author's note: Hey guys, I know I've been on a hiatus for a while and I still am, at least from SBS anyway. But I've been writing this for almost two weeks now, so I finally finished it. It's my first Rhr. Well I guess you could call it Rhr. Please read and review to tell me if I did okay on it. I'll have it beta'd later on.

* * *

The room was adorned in white tapestry all around with Lavender Lillies. The Lillies were placed around the room on wicker mantle pieces including the one I was standing in front of. I was looking down the aisle as I seen the doors open slowly. Harry stood beside me in his black tux and started to take a deep breath before starting to grin. Sighing, I looked at you in your white gown with Mr. Granger on your arm when the doors were fully opened.

The trail of your strapless white dress seemed to go on forever as you began walking. The veil you were wearing was covering your face but I could still see your distinct features and you smiling. You were smiling like I'd never seen you smile before, as though you'd just freed every single house-elf there ever was.

Somehow, I felt jealous. Even though I promised myself not to, I still couldn't help it. Not on this day, your day. Your wedding day, the most important day of your life, I didn't want to ruin it for you in any way. But it seemed as though the jealousy was taking over me, like a force I couldn't control. I felt it should have been me standing there instead of Harry and that I should be the one marrying you, not him.

Trying to get the thoughts out of my head, I looked back at Harry who was starting to sweat like mad but still grin, and then looked back at you. I was trying to make it discreet as possible, but that didn't seem to work out as I'd hoped. You looked over at me and smiled, I replied by smiling weakly back.

Walking in front of you was the flower girl, better known as Helena Longbottom, Ginny and Neville's three year old daughter. Her striking brown eyes shone like her mother's and her dark curly hair bounced at her shoulders as she walked. Behind her walked the bridesmaids'. Ginny was the first, as the maid of honor, her hair was put up into a bun for the occasion with a small string of her curly hair resting beside her face.

My sister definitely wasn't a little girl anymore. She had grown greatly, had even started a family of her own. I always thought she'd be with Harry, but I guess I thought wrong. Following her was Luna Lovegood, you and her had become quite good friends after a while it seemed after Ginny convinced you she wasn't that 'loony' at all.

Looking back at you, I couldn't believe this was the person I grew up to know over the years. You went from the bushy haired bookworm to this gorgeous woman I see before me. Your makeup looked flawless and your hair was done up similar to the way it had been in our fourth year at Hogwarts, the Yule Ball. Glancing ahead over to the side, I could see Viktor. He was smiling at you in admiration. I could easily tell he was happy for you just by the look on his face.

I remembered back at the Yule Ball, when I saw you walking towards the center of the ballroom. My eyes stayed locked onto you, glued to the spot. Elegant, Beautiful, Perfect, were just few of the many words to be used to describe you.

Then I remembered that night, at the same moment, how jealous I was. Seeing you with Viktor was just too much to bear. It was that night that it finally hit me that you weren't just the bushy haired friend who I copied my homework from anymore. That night I realized I wanted to be there for you, not just as a friend though. I wanted to be more than that. I wanted to be the person you could depend on, the person to make it up to you by giving you roses after we had arguments, the person you could love.

Yes, I had fancied you before that, but I figured it to just be a schoolboy crush and that I would get over it eventually. But that night it made me realize that this mere schoolboy crush was developing into something more. Unfortunately, I didn't have the nerve to tell you about how I felt. Now you were with Harry, and you were in love with him, not me. Harry was the one you loved, and Harry was the one who gave you roses, not me.

My attention was taken away from my thoughts as were now approaching the aisle when your father gave you away to Harry. The minister began speaking and I seen you mouth 'I love you' to Harry before smiling at him again and I'm positive he was mouthing it right back.

When the minister was done, you both then began reciting your vows you had written youself. You have no idea how much that killed me inside to hear how you two spoke about one another. So much love between you two, so much trust. When Harry finished his vows, you began yours, and I wouldn't dare listen. To sit here and listen to you proclaim your love for my best friend was something I wasn't going to do.

I didn't realize how hard this was going to be to get through.

Trying to not listen to the words being spoken I looked back at the guests. Everyone seemd to be here for this, I mean it was the boy-who-lived getting married. Who _wouldn't _be here for this? Or try to be here for this at least. This was like the event of the year to the wizarding world. Looking back over at the guests, I seen Tonks and Remus. She had her hand enclosed in his as they seen me and began to smile. I then seen some of our old classmates like Dean Thomas, Padma Patil and her twin sister Parvati here also.

Looking around the room, seeing all our old classmates, I remembered the day when my hopes of someday being with you slowly came to an end.

It was on Valentines day, our seventh year. We were in another argument. Come to think of it, I can't even really remember what it was about anymore. The last thing I remember about that night was that I had stormed out of the room red in the face leaving you with tears streaming down your face; a decision I regret.

Stating that I had overreacted, Harry had stayed behind to comfort you. He was back there, drying your tears, the tears that I'd caused. I couldn't stand it when I made you cry. Unintentionally of course, but I still felt completely guilty nonetheless.

I turned my head back to the altar and seen that the vows were finally done. The minister could now be heard asking about the rings. I reached into my pocket and held onto the ring for a split second before I handed it to Harry. There it was, the two things that would bind you two together, and I just handed one of them over as my sister did the other.

"I Hermione Jane Granger, take Harry James Potter as my lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health. To honor, and cherish him, for all the days of my life." you said with a smile and I soon heard Harry repeating the same.

"Does anyone have any objections?" the minister asked looking about the room.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." the minister finished and I seen Harry lean in to kiss you.

Seeing the two of you kiss was like a thousand knives in my heart.

The woman I loved had just married my best friend...

Even if I didn't want to, I had to come to realize the fact that I would never be with you. Whether it be ten minutes, ten days, or even ten years, I just knew I had to accept it. The sooner would be the better, I wouldn't have to feel so bad about thinking of the two of you together.

Maybe, someday, I can find someone of my own to love. Someone who will love me back, who _I _ can give roses to. Who will love me for who I am and hopefully I can love them at least half as much as I loved you. Hopefully that person will come along sometime soon that can help me get over you. Someone who will help this not be as hard for me.

But right now, it's only you. I love you, and only you. But now you're married to Harry. You two are my best friends, and I'm yours, so I do wish you a lifetime of happiness, I really do. No matter how much it hurts me, I just want you both to be happy. I will still have the reminder every day when I wake up though, of what has went on. That you're married, we can never be together, and that I'll always be your best friend.

Yes, I still have that.

I'll still be your best friend, but that's all I'll ever be.


End file.
